


『 Shame On A Martyr 』

by obsessivemenace



Series: 『♥ Yandere Café ♥』 [1]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, Death, Delusions, Gen, Gore, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mental Instability, Mild Gore, Murder, No Plot/Plotless, Obsession, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, Pet Names, References to Religion, Sonia Nevermind (mentioned) - Freeform, Stabbing, Swearing, Title from a Tally Hall Song, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Yandere, Yandere Tanaka Gundham, i haven't watched much danganronpa but i made this for a friend, we need more of these two in yandere scenarios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivemenace/pseuds/obsessivemenace
Summary: "Kazuichi," The man purred as he opened his arms to the other. "come here,mylove." There was a visible possessiveness put into the wordsmyin reference to Kazuichi.Something about how he said it made Kazuichi's blood run cold."Gundham, what the fuck is wrong with you?!" Kazuichi screamed at him, tears forming in his eyes. The man lowered his arms and tilted his head as if being asked a difficult math question. "I don't know what you mean. I only want to protect you from thosedemons." Gundham replied, venom latching itself onto the last word he uttered.Gundham wants to make Kazuichi his but it doesn't go the way he expects.
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi & Tanaka Gundham, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Series: 『♥ Yandere Café ♥』 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152311
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	『 Shame On A Martyr 』

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexTrashKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTrashKing/gifts).



The pink-haired male stumbled back onto the floor, his eyes wide as saucers as he looked up at the man in front of him. The dark room made it hard to see with the only light source being that of the other man's rather large knife. The light reflected on and off of the blade, glistening in the light. There was fresh blood dripping from the blade, forming a dark puddle onto the floor.

The man's clothing was stained a dark red color and his face was without a scarf. His black and white hair was a mess and looked like bits were torn out, possibly from an altercation. The man took a step towards the pink-haired man, a smile slowly spreading across his lips.

"Kazuichi," The man purred as he opened his arms to the other. "come here, _my_ love." There was a visible possessiveness put into the words _my_ in reference to Kazuichi.

Something about how he said it made Kazuichi's blood run cold.

"Gundham, what the fuck is wrong with you?!" Kazuichi screamed at him, tears forming in his eyes. The man lowered his arms and tilted his head as if being asked a difficult math question. "I don't know what you mean. I only want to protect you from those _demons_." Gundham replied, venom latching itself onto the last word he uttered.

Kazuichi shook his head at Gundham and pointed at the knife in hand. "You fucking killed Sonia! You're a monster." Kazuichi hissed. Gundham blankly stared at him before frowning. "So what if I am?" He said, crossing his arms. "I'm the spawn of Satan himself." 

Gundham took a step towards Kazuichi, reaching out to hug him. Kazuichi swatted his hands away and growled. "Stay the fuck away from me!" He demanded. Gundham ignored him however and continued to try and approach him. However, this made Kazuichi only more angry.

Kazuichi pulled a pocket knife out of his pocket and pointed it at him. "Come any closer and I'll stab you!" He warned, baring his teeth. Gundham let out a low chuckle before erupting into laughter. Kazuichi watched, terrified but he refused to show it through his body language. He held the knife up higher, pointing it at Gundham.

"Do you think you could kill such a powerful deity such as _me_? Oh, love, that's a good joke." Gundham said, wiping a tear from his eye. Kazuichi glared at him, not moving the knife from its position. "Now Kazuichi, put the knife down please." He said, taking another step towards Kazuichi.

"Stop!" Kazuichi yelled. Gundham stopped in his tracks and tilted his head. Kazuichi noticed that his breathing was becoming heavy and beads of sweat glistened his forehead. Gundham frowned and knelt down. He extended an arm out to Kazuichi but the man sliced at his hand before he could even touch him.

Gundham jumped back, startled and shocked at the sudden change in behavior. An angry frown spread across his lips and he began to clench his fists. "Kazuichi!" He roared and took another step towards him. "I do not want to be violent but you leave me no other choice."

Gundham ran at Kazuichi with his knife in hand. Kazuichi jumped to his feet and prepared himself into a fighting position. He studied Gundham's movements, his speed, the way he ran, the position of his weapon; _everything_. 

Gundham raised a fist to Kazuichi's face but the man dodged right before stabbing him in the stomach. The attack caught Gundham by surprise and he stumbled back, The knife in his hand fell and clattered to the floor. He looked down at the knife embedded in his stomach before glaring at Kazuichi. 

"Love, why did you hurt me?" Gundham asked, his voice sickly sweet. Kazuichi cringed at his tone and approached him. He picked up the fallen knife and tackled Gundham. He raised the knife above his head, aiming for Gundham's forehead. 

Gundham raised his hands, eyes wide from fear. "Love, you don't want to do this. You don't want to, I know that. Stop this foolishness right now and-"

Kazuichi didn't listen. He plunged the knife into Gundham's skull, the force of it piercing his brain. The stab immediately shut Gundham up as his lifeless eyes stared up at him. Kazuichi pulled out the knife and began to stab at other areas of him, starting with his chest. He stabbed and stabbed, listening to the squelching of Gundham's flesh and organs. He wanted to make sure this bastard was dead and dead for good.

After what seemed like forever and his yellow jacket stained with blood, Kazuichi threw the knife to the side. The weapon clattered onto the floor as the man breathed heavily. He looked down at Gundham and stood up. He delivered a hard kick to the dead man's face while gritting his teeth.

"And don't ever fucking call me love." 


End file.
